


Boy

by fytbolistka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly, silly boy... What will be with you when I break you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for my mistakes :)))  
> It's a very strange form. It's not because of my English, it's just becouse of Chuck Palahniuk and Russian poet Ilya Kormiltsev :D  
> I hope you like it :))

You are so amusing.  
Boy.  
28 yers, but it doesn't matter.  
The main star of modern era - it doesn't matter.  
Boy, boy, boy.  
You are strong and invincible on the football pitch. And what's about your life?  
Boy.  
You makes hat-trick again and again.  
Tribunes celebrate.  
They go mad.  
You too.  
Boy.  
You afraid loneliness and empty eyes.   
I know it because you know it.  
You want you are loved.  
You want to feel hands after losses.  
My hands.  
I know it because you know it.  
I'll give you everything you want.  
Boy.  
Look: I'm coming to you.  
Feel: I hug you.  
Listen: I love you.  
Boy.  
I know all about you. What do you know?  
What do you want to know?  
Do you _want_ to know that I lie you?   
It doesn't quite difficult to confess I love you: words matters nothing.  
It doesn't quite difficult to hug you: you don't understand the body language.  
It doesn't quite difficult to come to you: it's easy to keep with the traditions.   
Do you want to know why I am with you?  
I let you in my life.  
I kiss you.  
I bite your neck.  
I press you into the wall.  
I fix your hands and don't give you to move.  
You don't mind.  
Boy.  
I need you.  
You demonstrate your temper for all and then you come to me.  
You look into my eyes and catch my smile.  
You lie on the sofa.   
My sofa.  
You bandle up in a blanket.  
My blanket.  
You roll yourself up into a ball.  
It's mine.  
You're mine, boy.  
You may be anyone at the football pitch.  
You may say everything you want in interviews.  
But I know you will always obey me.  
It's nicely.  
I really need you, boy.  
But it's not love.  
Your submission will pester me soon.   
It will be unpleasant to see you on my sofa.  
With my blanket.  
I will stop to tell you that I love you.  
I will stop to hug you.  
I will stop to come to you.  
Boy.  
What will happen?  
What will be with you when I break you?  
It will be easy: you are so trustful.  
It will be easy: you love me so much.  
It will be easy: you don't feign.  
Then you stop to be a boy.


End file.
